Sleeping BFDI Contestants Special
Sleeping BFDI Contestants Special is an interactive scene on Scratch where the 31 contestants of BFDI and BFDIA combined go to sleep for the night in Mindreader's Dormhall, Spendton, Yoyle City. It was created by Sleep Mast R and published on February 1, 2014. Basic structure When starting either of the two Scratch projects, the user is presented with just the building, and can travel between 10 different locations, by either clicking left, right, up, down, space on screen, or pressing those keys on the keyboard. Then when the user types "BFDI" on the keyboard, the contestants of BFDI and BFDIA combined will show up and go to sleep one-by-one. Eventually, all 31 of them will be asleep, with 6 in each bedroom (except Team No-Name's which has 7), and nothing else will happen. There are currently two versions of this scene. *[https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/17384799/ The complicated version]: Clicking on a character puts the user in following mode, in which he/she cannot travel freely, but is automatically taken to every location where the character goes. The user can then exit following mode by clicking on any on-screen character (regardless of whether or not it is the character being followed). *[https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/17384804/ The simple version]: The user cannot follow a character as in the complicated version; however, some of the contestants' dialogue can be seen through voice bubbles. (This version has been made to reduce lag.) Description of the Place Mindreader's Dormhall in Spendton, Yoyle City is the most soothing place for objects to sleep. It consists of five rooms with the coziest beds ever to exist, (even on top of the blankets!), and two doors for both entering and exiting. The floors are filled with fresh febreze. It also has a science room on the top floor for spending the night, next to a hole called "Top Hole" going into the middle room, designed to be perfectly safe to fall down. Coverage of each contestant Notes: The contestants are listed in the order that they go to sleep. Also, the dialogue is only present in the simple version. In the complicated version, the voice bubbles are preserved for the message "Follow this character?" when a character is rolled over with the mouse. #Rocky: He's been asleep ever since the situation started, even before. He snored ("ZZZZ") while on top of Tennis Ball. #Book: She somehow showed up in FreeSmart's room (presumably from the printing press), released David and Dora, saying "You two are released!", then crashed. #Dora: Came out of Book, then zoomed straight to the Room of Weirdness and slept on the blankets. #David: Came out of Book, then zoomed straight to the Room of Weirdness and slept on the floor. #Puffball: She flew straight down the top hole (with her colors changing). Then when she was touching the ground of Team No-Name's room, she straightforward yawned, then turned upside down and slept. #Golf Ball: She walked in through the West Door, then fell asleep on the floor of FreeSmart's room. Later Pencil kicked her across the building, where she bounced off Tennis Ball's body then landed on Team No-Name's bed. She was partially disturbed but subsequently continued to sleep. #Bubble: She walked in through the West Door, then fell asleep on FreeSmart's bed at once (because air is soothing to bubbles). #Ice Cube: She walked in through the West Door, settled on FreeSmart's pillow, then yawned herself to sleep. She then slid on the pillow a bit since ice cubes are slippery. #Tennis Ball: He walked in through the East Door with Rocky sleeping on his head. Eventually he arrived at Team No-Name's room. He set Rocky on the pillow, then lay on the footboard and slept. When Golf Ball bounced off his body later, that partially disturbed him but didn't wake him. #Coiny: He walked in through the East Door, then settled himself in the Awesome Yanks' bed, and went to sleep. Later on, Firey slapped his face three times, but that didn't wake him. From that point onwards, Coiny was snoring. #Ruby: She walked in through the West Door, then fell asleep on the floor of FreeSmart's room, after Leafy walked past. #Donut: He walked in through the East Door, then stopped temporarily at the sleeping Coiny, saying "That Coiny... he'll feel bad for the team name issue..." (referring to the start of BFDIA 2). Then he walked past and fell asleep on the ground of the Room of Weirdness. #Needle: She walked in through the East Door then stood in the middle of the Awesome Yanks' room. Later, after hearing Yellow Face's PSA about lying on any blankets, she lay down at the foot of the bed and slept. #Yellow Face: He came in through the East Door (entering the door from the east). Then, he stopped next to Needle in the Awesome Yanks' room, giving the public service announcement: "Feelin' sleepy? Then just lie on any blankets! Then you'll fall asleep right away just like a napkin. 0% of the population said they hated it, because 100% fell asleep before they could contact me and when they woke up they forgot what happened." Afterwards, he went into the Room of Weirdness and hit shuteye near the pillow. #Leafy: She came in through the West Door, then stopped in FreeSmart to comfort Ice Cube, saying "Look at Icy so cozy!" Later she walked into Gardening, then fell asleep on the floor near the footboard. #Teardrop: She came in through the West Door and stopped at the pillow of Gardening. She thought "Aww, I'm so tired! I wish I could ask someone where I could lie down!" (because she doesn't speak). Only upon hearing Flower's complaint, she found the pillow (thinking "Oh, there's a pillow."), then fell asleep on it. #Flower: She stormed through the West Door angrily, then filed the complaint at the pillow of Gardening (which Teardrop noticed): "If I take this pillow someone will probably smash me!" She subsequently resorted to sleeping on the floor. #Bomby: He air-flew through the East Door and landed directly on the bed of the Room of Weirdness. He stayed up until Firey came and threatened to ignite him if he didn't sleep. At that point he lay down and fell asleep at once. #Blocky: He walked in through the East Door, then fell asleep in the foyer right by the door. Later, Snowball pushed him into the Awesome Yanks' bedroom with a slide. #Pin: She first appeared peeking from the ground of the Room of Weirdness. Later, when the other five members of the room are asleep, she comes to the realization "It's time to go to sleep? I didn't think so!", and dozes off on the pillow, first with a smile then with a neutral mouth. #Firey: He enters through the East Door. First he stops at the sleeping Coiny in the Awesome Yanks bedroom, slapping his face three times and saying "Hey Coiny, it's time for nightmares!" (An obvious reference to all the Firey & Coiny slapping in BFDI.) Then he stops in the Room of Weirdness, sternly saying "Bomby..." (threatening to ignite him if he didn't sleep). Finally, upon arriving in Team No-Name's room, he called for Fries up the top hole to come down. When Fries came down, Firey then leaned against the blankets and slept (somehow not burning anything). #Gelatin: He walked in from the West Door then sat on the ground of Team No-Name's room. Then, when Fries came down and asked Gelatin, he said "Yes, I feel it now..." then slept on the floor. #Fries: He showed up on the roof and stood near the top hole. Later, when Firey called him from inside Team No-Name's room, he said "Coming!" then went down the hole. Then he addressed "Gelatin?" (asking if he wanted to go to sleep), and shortly afterwards he slept on the floor. #Woody: He made his first appearance fearfully hanging from the ceiling of Gardening. Later, when Golf Ball flew through the room (from Pencil's kick), Woody fell down and landed on the floor next to Leafy. He snuggled with her saying "Leafy's so cozy..." then fell asleep. #Nickel: He was first seen falling diagonally through the top hole screaming (because someone thought he was an ordinary coin and threw him from the science game room). He landed on the bed in Gardening. He sat there until Golf Ball flew through the room, then finally felt tired, so he lay down on the bed sleeping. Later, when Spongy used his body as a cushion for Nickel, he smiled in his sleep and snored ("ZZZZ"). #Pencil: She walked in through the West Door, and came across Golf Ball sleeping in the FreeSmart room. She yelled "OH MY GOD IT'S A MONSTER!!", pointed to the "FREE SMART" label, and kicked Golf Ball out of the room. Then, she said "OMG..." in relief, and shortly afterwards she fell asleep on the floor. #Match: She walked in through the West Door with Pencil, and came across Golf Ball sleeping in the FreeSmart room. She yelled "Golf Ball GET OUT!! Like, this is like for FREE SMART ONLY!" while Pencil kicked Golf Ball. Once relieved, she fell asleep on the floor. #Snowball: He walked in through the East Door, noticing Blocky sleeping in the foyer. He said "Blocky's a true friend, but he's in the wrong room... I have an idea...", then with one nudged, pushed him into the Awesome Yanks room. Then he said "There! Now I need to go into that room...", and then walked into the room and slept on the floor. #Pen: He went in through the East Door and stopped next to Blocky in the Awesome Yanks room. Shortly afterwards he just slept on the floor. #Spongy: He walked in through the West Door, then in Gardening, he leapt onto the bed where he let the sleeping Nickel lean on him. Immediately afterwards, he closed his eyes and slept in this sitting position. #Eraser: Like Pen, he entered through the East Door and stopped in the Awesome Yanks room, then slept on the floor. (He enters late and is the last one to go to sleep. Thus, once Eraser is asleep, you will know that everyone is asleep.) Locations and their coverage There are 10 locations the user can travel to: outside the east door, inside the east door, five bedrooms with names near the ceiling, inside the west door, outside the west door, and above the top hole of Team No-Name's bedroom. When the project starts, the user is spawned outside the east door. Here is the coverage of each location. *'Outside the east door': First Tennis Ball walks in with Rocky sleeping on his head. Then Coiny and Needle walk in from the left. Then Bomby flies in (mid-air). Then Yellow Face enters from the east. Then Donut walks in, then Firey walks in, then Blocky walks in. Later Snowball walks in. Finally, Pen and Eraser walk in. *'Inside the east door': First Tennis Ball is seen coming in with Rocky sleeping on his head, then Coiny, then Needle, then Bomby (flying up), then Yellow Face, then Donut, then Firey. Then Blocky comes in but falls asleep in the foyer. Then Snowball shows up and pushes him out of the foyer. Finally Pen and Eraser walk past. *'The Awesome Yanks (bedroom of Needle, Coiny, Snowball, Blocky, Pen, Eraser; yellow blankets)': First, Tennis Ball (with Rocky sleeping on his head) is seen walking past. Then Coiny walks up and gets in the bed, while Needle appears in the room, and Bomby flies past the ceiling. Yellow Face and Donut then walk past, with Yellow Face giving the PSA and Donut being mad at Coiny. Then Needle settles on the bed while Firey walks past, slapping Coiny three times in the process. Later, a sleeping Blocky slides into this room from the foyer, then Snowball enters it and falls asleep. Finally, Pen and Eraser walk in the room and fall asleep on the floor. *'Room of Weirdness (bedroom of David, Dora, Bomby, Donut, Pin, Yellow Face; gray blankets)': First, Pin emerges from the bottom of the screen. Then Tennis Ball (with Rocky sleeping on his head) is seen walking past. Then Dora and David appear in the room from the right side and sleep immediately. Then, Bomby is seen flying and lands on the bed. Then, Donut walks in and falls asleep at once, as does Yellow Face. Then Firey walks past and threatens Bomby, causing the latter to sleep. Finally, Pin situates herself on the pillow and dozes off. *'Team No-Name (bedroom of Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Rocky, Fries, Puffball, Firey, Gelatin; orange blankets)': First Puffball flies down the top hole (color-changing), and Nickel falls down the top hole screaming, into the room on the right. Then Puffball yawns while Dora and David zoom past towards the left, then she turns upside down and sleeps while Tennis Ball comes (with Rocky sleeping on his head) and sets Rocky on the pillow. Then Gelatin shows up, and Tennis Ball sleeps. Later on, Firey appears, calling for Fries. Then, Fries comes down the hole as Golf Ball flies over from the right side, bounces off Tennis Ball's body and lands on the bed. At this point, Firey, Fries and Gelatin go to sleep, leaving nothing else to happen in this room. *'Top Hole above Team No-Name's room': First Fries is seen walking up to the hole. Then Puffball flies down the hole (color-changing), and Nickel falls down the hole screaming. Later on, as time passes, Fries hears a call from Firey and goes down the hole. *'Gardening (bedroom of Nickel, Spongy, Leafy, Woody, Flower, Teardrop; green blankets)': First Woody is seen clinging the ceiling as Dora and David zoom past towards the left. Then Nickel is falling screaming, then he lands safely on the bed near the footboard and sits. Then Gelatin is seen walking past (going to the left). Then Teardrop appears on the right, despairing that she's tired. Then, Leafy comes in and Flower storms in complaining about the pillow, and shortly after that point, Leafy, Flower and Teardrop sleep. After time passes, Golf Ball flies across the room from Pencil's kick; Woody falls down from the ceiling screaming, and Nickel blinks. Subsequently they both fall asleep. Later, Spongy comes into the room, sits on the bed where Nickel leans on him cozily and sleeps. *'FreeSmart (bedroom of Pencil, Match, Bubble, Ruby, Book, Ice Cube; pink blankets)': First Book emerges from the bottom edge, then she releases Dora and David (who then fly to the left), then sleeps at the footboard. As this happens, Ice Cube and Golf Ball walk into the room, and Gelatin walks past, then Bubble and Ruby walk in. Ice Cube yawns while lying on the pillow and (after Golf Ball and Bubble fall asleep in this room), falls asleep. Teardrop walks past (from the right), and Leafy walks up, comforting Ice Cube and then walking past. Ruby falls asleep as Leafy does this. Later on Flower runs past. Then Pencil and Match come in, and angrily kick Golf Ball out of the room (toward the left). After that they fall asleep on the floor. Now that the FreeSmarters are all asleep, the last thing that happens in this room is that Spongy walks past it, toward the left. *'Inside the west door': First Ice Cube and Golf Ball show up and walk past, then Gelatin, Bubble, Ruby, Teardrop and Leafy do. Later Flower storms in. Then Pencil and Match enter. Finally Spongy enters. (Pretty much identical to what you see outside the door.) *'Outside the west door': First Ice Cube and Golf Ball walk in. Then Gelatin, Bubble, Ruby and Teardrop enter. Then Leafy comes in. Later Flower storms in. Then Pencil and Match enter. Finally, Spongy enters this door. Table Summarizing the Scene Trivia *The project has originally been made to enter a contest. *Rocky, Golf Ball and Blocky are the only characters who change locations while already sleeping. *Rocky, and Napkin in the simple version, are the only ones who sleep throughout the project, i.e., are never seen awake. *Coiny is the only character who actually sleeps in a bed. This references Wake Coiny!, Nicholas' Scratch project from November 2013. **Pin, Rocky, Teardrop and Ice Cube sleep on the other beds' pillows. **Needle, Dora, Bomby, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Nickel, Spongy, Book, Bubble and Ice Cube sleep on top of the blankets. The rest sleep on the floor. *FreeSmart is the only bedroom in which a character walks past after all of the members of the room are sleeping (namely, Spongy). *Woody and Nickel are the only contestants to lean on other contestants (Leafy and Spongy respectively) while sleeping. Coincidentally, both are in Gardening. **Nickel didn't directly lean on Spongy though; when Nickel was already asleep Spongy rested his head upon his body. *Pin, Woody, Book, David and Dora are the only ones who make their first appearance directly in one of the bedrooms. **Fries, Puffball and Nickel make their first appearance above the top hole. The rest enter either one of the doors. *Coiny and Ice Cube (and Napkin in the simple version) are the only ones who still move noticeably while sleeping (Coiny snores, and Ice Cube slides on the pillow). **Technically, Pin changes her mouth after going to sleep, but Coiny and Ice Cube are the only two in a perpetual animation. *In the complicated version, the music is Gone Beyond by Kevin MacLeod. In the simple version, the music is Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy. **When "BFDI" is typed, an arpeggio is played in the key signature of the music playing (G Major in the complicated version, D-flat Major in the simple version), with one note per letter. *In the simple version only, typing Z six times in a row yields a tent in which Napkin sleeps, with a message "You can only enter if Napkin gives you permission!". **Unlike the BFDI/A contestants, Napkin is there (and asleep) before "BFDI" is typed. **Typing Z six times again will respawn you back outside the east door. If "BFDI" has already been typed, the characters' actions continue uninterruptedly (even during the time Napkin is on-screen). Thus if you stare at Napkin for long enough, the entire BFDI/A cast will be asleep by the time you return to the dormhall. **Since the simple version has Clair de Lune, when you type Z six times (in either case), a D-flat Major pentatonic scale is played. *Pencil kicking Golf Ball and saying "OH MY GOD IT'S A MONSTER!" directly references BFDIA 5d. *Yellow Face's PSA is similar to his Bubble Transformer ad in the BFDI episode Puzzling Mysteries. Comparison to Sleeping BFB (January 2018) This project and Sleeping BFB (January 2018) are Sleep Mast R's biggest pieces of content themed around sleeping BFDI contestants. Thus, it is natural to compare and contrast them. Click here to see a list of comparisons. Possible Faults *The instructions tab incorrectly says "Mindreared's Dormhall." *The fact that Blocky slid across the floor when Snowball did one shove indicates the floor is slippery. Yet, no object slipped and fell while walking on it. *When Golf Ball flew across the room and bounced off of Tennis Ball: **Neither of them woke up. Then again, they were asleep long enough for them to not notice. **Firey, Fries and Gelatin (who were still awake at the instant) didn't react. Category:Video Games Category:Interactive games